Data networks, like the Internet or any intranet, are well known. Sending short messages at high rates on data networks causes inefficient utilization of end-to-end network resources. The processor on the transmitting end performs a fixed amount of processing work for each message irrespective of the length of the message. The same is true for the Network Interface Card (NIC) of the transmitting unit. The receiver end behaves the same way. The longer the message is, the fewer the resources consumed by the receiver, per unit length.
One known solution is to aggregate short messages into large bundles and to transmit each bundle as a single packet. Unfortunately, to do so, the transmitter must wait until enough short messages accumulate before transmitting the bundle. This can cause unacceptable delays at the receiver.